


Endless Climb

by lasciviousWildheart



Series: Infinity Mechanism [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasciviousWildheart/pseuds/lasciviousWildheart
Summary: -- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --GT: Hey buddy!GT: I thought i would give you the heads up before you got out of bed.GT: I didn’t run off on you i promise! I just really needed to see if this would work is all.GT: But first things first, you should put some clothes on.TT: Uh, alright.TT: Is everything alright, dude? What’s going on?GT: Everything’s aces, don’t worry! I’ll explain soon.GT: Jane is here with me is all. We’re not watching my room right now, but you oughta be careful.GT: I don’t think she’d appreciate getting an eyeful of strider rump as much as i would. ;)8TT: Wait. Watching?GT: I’ll explain in a minute, jeez! Will you just put some clothes on and go outside? We’re dying here!!!!GT: Oh, hang on. Jane says she wants to talk too, so i’m gonna fire up a memo.TT: Um, alright.-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --TT: Wait.TT: Make sure you disable the transtimeline features--TT: Crap.
 
-----
This is actually sfw, a little feelings drabble set directly after Active.





	1. Dig (A Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMsZ6wkZWhA
> 
> I really like "Dig" by Incubus as a song for all of the Alphas in general, just because of the work involved in fixing their friendships but how much they all friggin love each other. I love them. Thanks.

Jake awoke to the third Lord of the Rings movie’s title screen playing quietly on the sound system Dirk had set up for them and Dirk’s soft, light hair tickling his nose. The warmth of his back pressed into Jake’s chest and his chest under Jake’s arm, wrapped around him. His smell--no, their smell, mixed together inexorably after a full day of exercise and showers and movie marathons they ended up making love or napping or sleeping through. They’d failed to even finish the series, but that was fine with Jake just this once. 

He felt kind of sore in the places where Dirk had hit him during his sparring match. He was considerably more sore down under, his dick a beacon of sensation and his butt aching inside. It had been a fun night, even if he and Dirk just couldn’t seem to settle down for a romantic movie or a friendly hangout without devolving into this kind of chicanery. Oh well. Jake was certain Dirk would be feeling it just as much as he was, when he got up. The poor bloke might not even be inclined to expose his raw bits to the shower! He snickered at the thought, squeezing Dirk’s sleeping frame closer, pressing flush up against his length. 

He breathed him in deeper. The faint smells of their sex and the jungle, mixing together. Smothered by the soft soapy smell from his shower.

 _Their shower_ , Jake corrected himself. He didn’t like the idea of sharing his room, but the thought that the bathroom belonged to Dirk as much as him now made him feel full and happy inside. Dirk had said yes. All that fussing and worrying and the guy hadn’t even hesitated. He really was too lucky, Jake thought to himself. Dirk snored quietly, an adorable sound. 

The morning was brisk and pleasant and he’d woken up eager and full of energy. His stomach growled. But Dirk was firm and wonderful under his grip and for all his excitement, it still hurt to pull away from him a little. Still, the day had to start sometime. He pulled his arm off Dirk, disentangled their legs gently to avoid waking him. 

Dirk shifted and mumbled but didn’t quite stir, and soon Jake was able to float up, quietly, twisting and placing his bedsheets on the bed. He smiled down. Dirk had always been a pretty light sleeper, he’d been told. It was nice to see him so peaceful and settled now. 

Jake floated, naked, into the middle of the room. He equipped an outfit from his sylladex--the good old white shirt, jacket and cargo shorts he used to wear all the time, before the game. Classic. He liked wearing this one when he needed to think--he found tighter shorts tended to distract him, make him feel more like a rowdy adventurer, ready to fight. That wouldn’t do, today. He wanted to come up with a good idea to try before Dirk woke up, really impress him, now that he had the chance. 

Dirk would take no time at all putting his head to it, Jake knew. The man was ruthlessly efficient and unbelievably determined when a project overtook him. It would likely be easier to just let him take care of it. But Jake thought he’d had a couple good ideas, once or twice. He was sure they could make the process easier, somehow. Some combination of all their powers should certainly do the trick. Him and Jade…? Possibly, but he didn’t have a handle on his powers to that extent, he thought. Surely a space player should be involved, but creating a building seemed somewhat different from just creating space, somehow. 

Jake puzzled over it, like a math problem that didn’t quite add up. Maybe he just didn’t know enough of what everybody else’s powers could do to understand how to combine them. Karkat’s blind friend with the black eyes was...what was it, a Dam player? What did that even involve? Was it building stuff? Maybe he’d ask Karkat about it later, or even the man himself. Shellox, was that his name? It sounded wrong to Jake’s head.

Augh. He was getting distracted already, and this avenue was somehow quickly beggining to feel like a dead end. He sat down into his workstation chair, just starting to think maybe he’d need to wait for Dirk to wake up to brainstorm about this after all, when his fingers bumped into his laptop.

He stared at the screen absently, for a moment. It reminded him of something, but he wasn’t sure what. It was turned off, and he could see himself in, reflected dimly. His face looked more square, somehow. He realized he needed to shave before Dirk woke, too. More than anything he thought he looked older, in a way he didn’t quite understand. 

Then he shot to his feet, realization hitting like a lightning bolt that made him want to scream “Eureka!”, he remembered. He restrained himself for Dirk’s sake, but only just. He stared down at the little laptop, wondering if it could really be so simple. As far as he knew, nobody had tried, though now that he’d thought about it Jake couldn’t fathom why. Imagine the possibilities, if true…!

He pressed the power button so it would start turning on, then stashed the laptop in his sylladex. He’d need a couple things to try this that he couldn’t find in his room. He hoped Roxy was awake already--he really didn’t want to wait.

* * *

Dirk didn’t wake up when he heard the distant, subtly mechanical sound. Though he heard it, he chose to stay asleep through that part. What woke him up was leaning backwards and meeting empty space, realizing Jake was suddenly gone. His eyes opened wide and he sat up in bed, equipping his shades immediately. Perfect timing. It looked like Jake was messaging him.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
GT: Hey buddy!   
GT: I thought i would give you the heads up before you got out of bed.  
GT: I didn’t run off on you i promise! I just really needed to see if this would work is all.  
GT: But first things first, you should put some clothes on.   
TT: Uh, alright.   
TT: Is everything alright, dude? What’s going on?  
GT: Everything’s aces, don’t worry! I’ll explain soon.   
GT: Jane is here with me is all. We’re not watching my room right now, but you oughta be careful.  
GT: I don’t think she’d appreciate getting an eyeful of strider rump as much as i would. ;)8  
TT: Wait. Watching?  
GT: I’ll explain in a minute, jeez! Will you just put some clothes on and go outside? We’re dying here!!!!   
GT: Oh, hang on. Jane says she wants to talk too, so i’m gonna fire up a memo.   
TT: Um, alright.   
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
TT: Wait.  
TT: Make sure you disable the transtimeline features--  
TT: Crap.   


Dirk complied with Jake’s request, equipping his original plain shirt and black jeans. A comfortable outfit for working in. He made his way to the doorway in quick, quiet steps. Floated instead walking down the steps--he’d been told to get a move on, and this way was faster. He noticed what he was sure was an extra hallway off to his left, but dismissed it. He’d probably just not noticed it before--he’d never taken the time to explore Jake’s orb besides the stretch between shower and bed. Seemed like a good way to make him uncomfortable, and Dirk was doing the best he could to avoid doing that. 

He came out to the doorway that led to nice morning sunlight. Immediately, the smell of jungle filled his nose, familiar and at this point even downright pleasant. Another message. Not the memo board he’d been promised, but instead Jake again, telling him to...turn around? 

Dirk did. His brain spun at the same moment that the memo notification sprung up.

\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] opened private bulletin board Jake’s Absurd Adventure Wagon! --  
golgothasTerror[GT] responded to memo.  
timaeusTestified[TT] responded to memo.  
TT: What...the fuck?  
GG: Hey, Dirk. I’m glad to see you share the sentiment that has pervaded my being this entire morning.  
GG: Jake was having trouble, so I set up the memo instead. All timeline features are disabled, I promise.  
TT: Cool. Now will someone please explain what the hell is going on?  
GT: Did i get it right? We can edit it later, i just wanted to make it match as close as I could off the bat to surprise you!   
TT: How did you even do this? There aren’t even any space players around, unless they’re hiding.   
GT: It was a lot simpler than that, actually! Turns out we didn’t need them at all.  
TT: Jane, do you know what’s going on?   
TT: He keeps being mysterious about it and brushing me off.   
GG: He’s just excited, Dirk. I was pretty skeptical of this whole venture, but I have to say, it’s kind of catching on. I’m impressed.  
GT: Why don’t you give it a guess, old sport? How did we set it up????  
TT: Shit, I don’t know. Hope powers? But those kind of come and go with your feelings, so probably not.   
TT: And it doesn’t explain why you went to...  
TT: Wait.   
TT: You didn’t.  
GT: I wasn’t sure who acted as my server player, to be honest, but when I went to Roxy’s she just wouldn’t wake up!   
GG: I’m fairly certain she’s with John right now, actually.  GT: Oh. Well i guess that explains that.  
GG: Yes. I’m sure she’ll wake up to your messages sooner or later, just like I did.  
GT: Heheh sorry.   
GG: It’s alright. I actually don’t mind, this venture has proven interesting.   
GT: Yes and as it turns out it doesn’t even seem to matter so that’s aces!  
TT: So I’m right, then. You reactivated the server program?  


It was a reconstruction job, it looked like. Dirk hadn’t just missed that extra hallway beforehand. Jake had added it, into the middle of the pillar, this very morning--a kind of square outgrowth that angled up and around, presumably for balance, before opening up into a bigger box of concrete. Jake’s memory was uncanny, and he was already efficiently coloring it to look the same as Dirk’s old apartment had. The dimensions were close, too. It wasn’t quite a perfect match--the radio tower was missing, for one thing--but it already looked...well. Familiar. 

GT: Yeah, basically! It looks like we can add architecture all over the place, if we want to.   
TT: Jake, are you insane?   
TT: Wait, what am I saying, of course you are. Jane, why didn’t you stop him?   
GG: Well, I was going to, initially.   
GG: I tried to tell him I didn’t think it was a great idea. But then he pointed something out to me.   
GG: If starting the server and client programs started the game, wouldn’t all our cruxtruders have started up countdowns again?  
TT: !  
GT: Exactly!  
GT: Really i don’t understand what you were all so worried about, it seemed superbly obvious to me.   
GT: Even if me just starting the program started the game back up, wouldn’t that just have already happened?   
GT: I mean the timer would just start ticking down beforehand, what with all the time shenanigans.  
GT: I dunno maybe i just didn’t think it through but it seems to have worked out so far…  
GT: DID i mess up? :(   
GG: For what it’s worth, I think Dirk is just being a worrywart.  
GG: It makes perfect sense to me.  
TT: Hm.  
TT: No, you both make a good point. I think I’m convinced.  
TT: It was still a risky thing to try, but...if you’re right, then this will have huge payoffs.   
TT: And if you’re wrong then we already kind of blew the load on this one, so there’s no point getting upset.   
TT: Maybe it’s better you didn’t tell me first, since I probably would’ve stopped you. And this seems to have worked. It...looks really nice, by the way.   
TT: Sorry for calling you crazy.   
GT: Oh but i am crazy! Crazy like a fox!  
GG: Snrk. That’s not how that saying goes, Jake.  
GT: It isn’t?   
TT: Getting back on subject…  
TT: This is actually. Uh.  
TT: Really awesome?   
TT: Really, really awesome.   
TT: Thanks, Jake.  
GG: Aw… :B <3  
TT: Um. And sorry, Jane. I hope we aren’t making things too awkward for you.   
GT: Yeah um...me too actually. Shit i didn’t think of that. I didn’t think this through in a lot of ways, i guess. :(  
GG: Haha, it’s ok, boys. Like I’ve told you before, Jake. I don’t really know if I feel that way anymore.  
GG: Maybe it’s still a little odd. But to be honest, I’m just really glad we can all talk like friends again.  
GG: Roxy’s not even here to chaperone us!   
GG: And, for what it’s worth, I’m genuinely happy for you.   
GG: And for the rest of us. Maybe we can finally know a fortnight without the silence of the evening being...interrupted.  
TT: Wait. What?  
TT: What’s that supposed to mean?  
GG: Let’s just say you’re both developing something of a reputation.  
GG: I don’t think you’re as discreet as you think you are. :/  
GT: Oh...criminy. :s8  
TT: Uh. Well. Fuck.   
GG: No kidding? Really? We couldn’t have guessed.   
TT: I’m not even acknowledging that burn because if I do I’ll incinerate to death on the spot.   
GG: That seems reasonable. ;B  
TT: Ugh put your winky face away, jesus. I get it. We messed up. Thanks for the heads up.   
TT: Moving on.  
TT: Do you guys mind if I come over? There’s a couple things I’d like to check, just to make sure.  
GG: Not at all! That sounds great. Once Roxy wakes we could invite her and Callie over, make a day of it.   
GG: Bake some treats, watch some movies or something?  
TT: Yeah, that sounds swell.   
TT: If this turns out to be legit, then…  
TT: You pretty much changed everything, Jake. This would be a lot more efficient than relying on Jade to enlarge cans. We’re pretty much all gonna owe you one.  
TT: Good job.  
GT: !!!   
GT: Shucks dirk it was nothing :B  
GT: As a matter of fact i was hoping you’d come over. There’s a couple new ui things me and jane haven’t figured out.   
GT: Things that weren’t there when we were server players, i mean. At least i’m pretty sure it’s different. I’ve been kind of hesitant to touch.  
TT: That might be wise. I’ll be right over.  
TT: By the way, you should brace yourself.  
TT: If you really did change the ballgame this dramatically, we’re going to have to gather everyone up and tell them.  
TT: Are you ready to be The Big Man, Jake?  
GT: Ummm…oh boy, now that you mention it...  
GG: Don’t tease him so much, Dirk.   
GG: Jake, if you don’t want to talk in a big group, I can give the news to everyone.   
GG: Not that I’m going to, because Dirk is just being a jerk. We both know he’s a big show off and that he’d die to be on stage and ramble about how cool and productive you are.  
GG: Not to mention how cool and productive he is, once he gets sufficiently involved to claim credit.   
TT: Hey!   
GT: Haha yeah i guess that’s true. Thanks jane.  
TT: Dude, c’mon.   
GG: And now I’m going to get Jake away from this computer he’s been hunched over all morning.   
GG: I need help if we’re going to have enough pastries in time!   
GG: Dirk, could you be a dear and pick up Roxy on your way over? She and John have a habit of sleeping in past noon, now and again.   
TT: Yes, Ma’am.   
GT  ceased responding to memo.  
TT  ceased responding to memo.  
GG closed memo.  



	2. Soul Meets Body (B Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su2jltmOITU
> 
> Soul Meets Body is an extremely good Dirkjake song. Also Davekat. Thanks.

The best part of telling everyone was probably Vriska flipping the fuck out, rambling some nonsense about Pages being useless and the arrogant risk Jake took with everybody. A good old vintage asshole Vriska flare up, Terezi had said. Apparently this “version” of her was growing less and less common, as the more sensitive, caring girl underneath came to the forefront. Something about her unusually intense relationship with her alternate selves had messed with her head when they’d all absorbed all their ghosts memories or whatever the fuck had happened to them. 

It had still been pretty great. Jake had told Dirk about some of the stuff she’d said, when he’d been away, and Dirk would have been lying if he’d said he hadn’t hoped to hear her say that kind of stuff with him around. Holding his sword to her throat had been satisfying as hell, even if it had made him one of the first legal offenders of their new home, and even if Terezi hadn’t put him on juggalo jail guarding duty for a month for his naughtiness. It had been worth it to see Jake blush at being stood up for, even if he’d also yelled at him. 

It had been double worth it when eventually, everyone had agreed this was indisputably awesome, and Vriska had stormed out to sulk as Karkat and Rose began to discuss the new city infrastructure building plans. They could expand and customize with considerably less effort, if they didn’t need to rely on Jade to grow and shrink cans all the time. Jake was a regular hero for a week, and he wore the look well--bumbling and blushing awkwardly, scratching at his head in a million angles, smiling little smiles that melted Dirk’s heart every time. 

Eventually, even Vriska had come around. She’d chased Jake down in his island, stalked through the empty jungle until she found his tower( _Their tower, he kept having to remind himself_ ), just to mumble a resentful apology and then run right back off. Jake had looked with Dirk with wide eyes and he’d shrugged. He doubted either of you would ever really get what her deal was, and he was quickly becoming thankful for it. 

For the most part, Dirk left the city building to the ones who usually liked to take charge--Karkat, Rose, Kanaya, Jade. Roxy and John when they could get their faces off each other’s. He was otherwise occupied. 

 

It had been easy to gather up most of his stuff from his disparate residences--Jake’s room, Dave and Karkat’s living room, the spare can he slept in once a week. It had been a quick and easy boost to his room’s furnishings, and in a matter of half an hour of arranging items and sylladex mishaps it looked almost reminiscent of his old apartment. It had taken longer to reestablish it as his room in his head, however--that required habit and ritual. 

Jake insisted on not entering until he was sure it felt like “His” space. He wanted it to be special, he said. Dirk didn’t press the issue. In fact, the more time he spent building the place, the more inclined he was to agree. He hadn’t even realized he missed it--having a place all his own, clearly marked by his identity. 

And by what was important to him. There were puppets strewn about in various humorous and erotic positions, orange juice ( _Jake insisted he switch away from soda, stupid asshole supportive boyfriend that he was_ ) stuffed into his fridge, a thoroughly massive new workstation computer courtesy of alchemy, and as many amazing sbahj posters and horse drawings as he could stick up on his walls. 

It wasn’t quite the same as his apartment. There was no extra hallway, just a door into a bathroom and a hatch on the ceiling so he could fly out onto the roof. And then there were the markers of his new reality. Jake’s little wood horse carvings, lined up along his computer desk as if about to start a race. Outfits Roxy, Rose and Kanaya had made for him, pastries and moustaches left by Jane. He and Dave had decided it was probably best for him not to come in here, but songs he collabed with Karkat were quickly turning into mainstays in Dirk’s background soundtrack when he was working in here. 

And there was one other big difference. Dirk didn’t bother adding a shower to his amenities. He liked Jake’s better, and Sburb’s architecture GUI couldn’t quite lay out something that custom-built, it seemed. Besides. It was nice to know he could walk in on him there. 

And then, of course, there were the mornings. Jake knocking and hollering on his door until he had no choice to get up and start the day. Or Jake knocking on his door to make sure he was going to sleep early enough. It was kind of annoying, but he had a feeling he’d be more inclined to indulge his hassling once Jake was ready to barge in and make you him the right thing in person. Once Dirk was ready to have him come in. Whatever. Same difference. 

It wasn’t until two weeks in, when he finally set up his synth station and recreated his projector slideshow of hilarious models in various sexy horse costumes that something finally clicked, and he felt like it was real. That this was home. Dirk was living mere feet away from Jake’s safe place, his home base, because he’d chosen it. Because he wanted him here. 

He outfitted his bed with the final touches he’d been saving, the cherry on the cake that would mark this place as truly his. Straps and restraints and harnesses, tied into the bedposts, hanging from the ceiling. Dirk texted Jake, asked him if he’d like to come over, take in the scenery. It turned out he would.

Dirk filled in the minutes before Jake would be here by wondering if he’d be willing to tie him up and plow him into tomorrow right away, or if he’d need a week to consider the idea first. He thought he could bet on getting laid at least three times in his own bed tonight. More like five if he set his projector to play Jake’s movie of choice. The thought brought a smile to his lips. 

As he heard heavy footsteps clang in a run down the hallway, it split into a grin.  
Dirk thought as the door swung open that life was honestly pretty fucking great.


End file.
